Firearms have automatic trigger mechanisms, such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,555 to Stoner, which can operate in an automatic or semi-automatic firing mode.
It is desirable to provide a mechanism or trigger mechanism for a firearm wherein a controlled rate of fire or a single shot mode is provided.